


MARVEL ONE-SHOTS

by Kurotsuki_chan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurotsuki_chan/pseuds/Kurotsuki_chan
Summary: Definitivamente este os necesito editarlo, sin embargo, aún así los subiré para tenerlos en esta plataforma (por cualquier cosa).
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader





	1. Peter Parker

**Author's Note:**

> Definitivamente este os necesito editarlo, sin embargo, aún así los subiré para tenerlos en esta plataforma (por cualquier cosa).

**┏ ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ ┓**

**La vecina**

**┗ ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ ┛**

**• ﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌** **﹌** **﹌﹌** **﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌ •**

**❀**

Un camión de la mudanza se había detenido enfrente del edificio en el cual se alojaban un pequeño Peter junto a su tía May; de el camión descendieron dos personas, una mujer atractiva de tez blanca y cabello rubio ligeramente ondulado que ayudo a bajar a una pequeña niña de cabello castaño y de igual tez clara.

Casualmente cuando la menor alzo la mirada, Peter se había asomado desde la ventana de su departamento, sus miradas cruzaron y la pequeña le dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

— ¡Tía May! ¡Tía May! ¡Es un ángel! —exclamo un pequeño Peter con emoción mientras una gran sonrisa se le pintaba en el rostro.

**❀**

Sin poder evitarse se volvieron amigos, los mejores, cabe mencionar, había ocasiones que Peter iba a tu departamento y viceversa. Resultaba ya una actividad de lo mas común para ambos y para las mujeres que se encargaban de ustedes igual, además de que estas terminaron siendo igualmente amigas, después de todo en algún momento terminaron cuidando a ambos.

Una vez, que te habías quedado a ver películas con Peter en la noche, tus ojos se cerraban por el cansancio, pero no querías perder ante el sueño, querías terminar de ver la película. Pero al pasar los minutos tu batalla interna estaba llegando a su conclusión y tu no tenias probabilidades de resultar vencedora así que lentamente fuiste cediendo recargándote suavemente sobre tu amigo.

El podía despertarte.

Pero la verdad es que no quería hacerlo.

Quería quedarse un poco más así a tu lado, mirando tu aniñado rostro como si fuera la primera vez. Tus parpados cerrados protegiendo tus ojos, -aquellos tan cotidianos y normales pero para Peter resultaban ser los maravillosos-, tu boca ligeramente abierta, dejando salir suavemente el aire que con brevedad habías inhalado, una y otra vez.

Hasta que el también cayo dormido.

No lo sabias, pero poco a poco,sin siquiera intentarlo. Ibas haciendo que tu tierno amigo se fuera encariñando contigo de una manera distinta a lo familiar o amistosa...

**❀**

Ambos estaban esperando que aquel bien conocido autobús amarillo pasara a recogerlos para ir a la escuela.

Esperar y esperar...

— ¡Ya viene!— le diste un ligero codazo al castaño con lentes mirando como su transporte avanzaba en dirección a ellos.

Aquel inmenso autobús se detuvo frente a ustedes, Peter se hizo a un lado, de manera en que tu fueras la primera en subir, y una vez arriba pudiste sentir como este comenzó a avanzar... Sin esperar a Peter...

— ¡Oiga! — te acercaste con grandes zancadas al conductor el cual se reía al compás del resto— ¡¡ DETENGA EL AUTOBÚS!!— gritaste lo mas fuerte que podías, todos te miraron confundidos, pero por lo menos se habían callados— ¡¿Pero que le pasa?! ¡Aun faltaba que un alumno subiera! ¡¿Es que ni siquiera puede hacer algo tan simple como esperar a que todos suban?! ¡Es su trabajo!— el conductor te dirigió una mirada de molestia, aun así detuvo el transporte y abrió las puertas — Gracias.— le devolviste la mirada mientras arrastrabas las palabras mirándolo de la misma manera.

Posteriormente te giraste para mirar hacia la puerta pacientemente. Estuvieron así unos momentos hasta que Peter subió de manera rápida, su respiración era agitada y sus lentes descolocados, con un pie ya en el escalón.

— Vamos, Peter — extendiste tu mano hacia el para que la tomara mientras le regalabas una dulce sonrisa.

**❀**

Iban en la secundaria, la etapa de los cambios, el auge de los jóvenes.

Esa etapa en la que tu cuerpo comenzó finalmente a tomar la figura de una mujer para dejar poco a poco la silueta infantil.

Y a Peter le resultabas aun mas atractiva, mas viva y radiante que cuando apenas habías llegado para convertirte en su vecina y... Su mejor amiga...

— ¡Hey, Peter!— grito una voz a sus espaldas que el bien conocía y que le provocaba la típica _sonrisa boba_.

Por fin lograste alcanzarlo, tu respiración era agitada, pero la sonrisa que había en tu rostro resultaba imposible de borrar. En tus manos llevabas una caja con envoltura de regalo la cual se la extendiste.

— Feliz día de San Valentin Peter— lo rodeaste en un abrazo y le dejaste un suave beso casi en la comisura de sus labios provocando que sus mejillas fueran tomando color. Sin dejar que te separaras te rodeo con sus brazos y oculto su rostro en el hueco de tu cuello aspirando tu esencia.

**✲**

Peter se encontraba buscándote por toda la escuela lo mas rápido que podía, acababan de informarles sobre el baile que la escuela estaba organizando. Su corazón latía desembocado, era la oportunidad que necesitaba para por fin declarar aquellos sentimientos que habían ido creciendo por ti al paso de los años.

Ahí estabas, leyendo un libro sentada en el lugar que solían frecuentar en sus ratos libres entre clases que llegaban a tener. Tu cabello ondeaba suavemente con el viento.

_" Se ve realmente hermosa ahora... ¡N-No es como si no lo fuera siempre, pero ahora...!"_

Su rostro estaba completamente rojo, tomo aire y se comenzó a acercar a ti mientras se mentalizaba sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Al escuchar los pasos levantaste la mirada e inconscientemente sonreíste al ver a tu mejor amigo de toda la vida.

— ¡Hola, Peter!— palmeaste un lugar libre a tu lado, invitándolo a sentarse, él se acerco mas a ti pero hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza. — ¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo malo? — tu ceño se frunció y poco a poco tu sonrisa se fue borrando.

— Si... ¡N-No, no!— tomo aire y te miro de una manera decidida, pero sus mejillas sonrojadas delataban su nerviosismo— ¡Quería saber si quisieras ir al baile conmigo!— exclamó cerrando sus ojos, pero en realidad lo había dicho de manera tan apresurada que resulto incomprensible para ti.

Hubo un largo silencio, tu te encontrabas tranquila y expectante a que tu amigo de la infancia repitiera lo que había dicho pero el se encontraba tan nervioso que su mirada se encontraba en sus zapatos, como si repentinamente se hubiesen vuelto extremadamente interesantes. Supusiste que sea lo que sea lo que te hubiera preguntando ahora pensaría en tu silencio como su negativa o algo parecido. Negaste divertida, de cierta manera su comportamiento te resultaba de lo más dulce.

— Peter, no te entendí. Hablaste demasiado deprisa — mordiste tu labio inferior para evitar reírte, no querías que se echara para atrás.

— Yo... Bueno, quería saber si... ¿quieres ir al baile... conmigo? —, finalmente dirigió su mirada hacia ti, más específicamente a tus ojos. Pudiste sentir claramente como una corriente te recorría de pies a cabeza llenándote te energía.

— ¡Me encantaría, Pete! — tus ojos se encontraban brillantes por la felicidad que poseías, diablos, es que pensaste que no se atrevería a pedírtelo y tendrías que ser tu quien se lo pidiera.

...

Elegiste para esta ocasión un vestido rojo pasión que resaltaba tu figura, te recogiste el cabello de tal manera que estuviera arreglado pero que no se viera muy trabajado, incluso optaste por dejar algunos mechones sueltos a un lado de tu rostro, no solías maquillarte con frecuencia y tenias el presentimiento de que terminarías echando todo a perder así que optaste por colocarte un poco de labial.

Te miraste con duda en el espejo, girando de tal manera en que lograras verte desde todos los ángulos que pudieras.

_"¿Le pareceré linda a Peter así?"_

Mordiste tu labio inferior y miraste al techo impaciente hasta que escuchaste que sonaba el timbre.

—¡Ya voy! — gritaste mientras guardabas lo mas rápido que podías tus cosas en el interior de tu bolsa.

— _B-Buenas noches..._

Tu madre se te había adelantado abriéndole la puerta y dejandole pasar. Te dirigiste a la sala donde tu madre ya se encontraba sacandole fotos con el celular y elogiándolo, ademas de recordarle de los momentos que pasaban juntos y así. Peter no podría estar mas sonrojado, ¿o si?

Al escuchar tus pasos, ambos voltearon a verte.

— ¡______ cariño, te ves hermosa! — tu madre te dedico una gran sonrisa y levanto su pulgar como signo de aprobación — ¿No lo crees,respuesta, tu madre le dio un codazo en las costillas dirigiéndole una mirada picarona.

Avergonzada soltaste una pequeña risa nerviosa mirando al aludido expectante de su respuesta, Peter por su parte se encontraba viéndote fijamente con la boca entreabierta, realmente ni había escuchado lo que dijo tu madre, él se encontraba en su mundo de fantasía, -donde para ese punto ya se encontraban hasta casados-.

— ¿Peter?— te mordiste el labio inferior después de llamarlo logrando que volviera "al tiempo real" — ¿Como me veo?— diste una vuelta en tu lugar para que te viera completamente.

— Te ves hermosa... — contesto sonriendo para luego ponerse nervioso— ¡Me refiero a que siempre te ves hermosa pero hoy...! — comenzó a balbucear algunas cosas mientras su rostro y orejas se tornaban rojas.

Avanzaste algunos pasos hasta quedar enfrente suyo y atrapaste su mano con la tuya entrelazando sus dedos para dejar un lento beso en su mejilla y sin separarte mucho susurraste contra su piel causando que se estremeciera — Gracias, Peter—. Te gustaba ver las diversas reacciones que solía tener, pero te gustaba aun más que actuaba así por ti.

**✲**

Somnolienta te levantaste de la cama donde aun descansaba el castaño, y sin saber exactamente lo que hiciste termino cayendo algo en tu cara haciendo que por fin te despertaras completamente y soltaras un grito. Te quitaste aquello que te cubría la cara y pudiste ver lo que menos esperabas: El traje del Hombre Araña. Te estremeciste y tocaste la tela disfrutando del tacto, intentando apartar de tus pensamientos la idea de que tu novio era el arácnido héroe de Queens.

" _Quizás simplemente le gusta hacer cosplay y yo aquí haciéndome ideas locas"_ sonreíste calmándote y aferrándote a la idea de que si fuera cierto Peter ya te lo habría dicho y no estaría por ahí arriesgando su vida.

— Cariño...— la voz de Peter hizo que te volvieras a poner nerviosa, especialmente porque te percataste de la preocupación que tenia— No es lo que crees.

Tiene sentido, que se haya estando distanciando, que desapareciera, que obtuviera la pasante Stark - que era conocido por muchas cosas, entre ellas era ser Ironman, un integrante de los vengadores-, que se pusiera nervioso e intentara cambiar de tema cada vez que le preguntabas...

— ¿Cuándo planeabas decirme que eres Spiderman, Peter Parker?— estrujaste el traje en tus manos comenzando a enfadarte cuando abrió la boca y luego la cerro sin decir nada— No lo puedo creer, ¡ni siquiera ibas a decirme! ¿No es así?

— ¡Era por tu seguridad!— finalmente se levanto de la cama y avanzo hacia ti con clara intención de arrebatarte su traje así que lo pusiste detrás de ti para no dárselo, — por favor, devuélvemelo.

— ¡No, Parker! — retrocediste un paso mientras movías tu cabeza en negación— ¿En serio? Yo como una estúpida creí que en serio ibas a la pasantia de Stark, que "estabas ocupado con los exámenes" y un montón de pobres excusas ¡porque quería confiar en ti! ¿Por qué tu no puedes hacer lo mismo?

Peter suspiro y despeino su cabello con una mano mientras la otra la pasaba por su rostro intentando que sus nervios se mantuvieran al margen. -"Pensar que nuestra primera pelea va a ser porque soy el Hombre Araña"- pensó un poco divertido aunque por fuera se veía tenso.

**✲**

Las manos del joven Parker temblaban de la gran emoción que embriagaba su interior, ya había hablado del tema con su tía May -la cual se había emocionado incluso más que él en ese momento- y le había brindado su total aprobación para el gran paso que deseaba dar. Saco la pequeña caja cubierta de terciopelo del bolsillo de su traje y la acaricio por unos segundos antes de abrirla con una acaramelada sonrisa pintada en sus labios. Ahí estaba.

**El anillo con el cual te propondría matrimonio...**

Y por todos los dioses, deseaba tanto que aceptaras de lo contrario su corazón definitivamente quedaría completamente destrozado.

**EXTRA**

**«** _— (tu nombre) (tu apellido), eres en definitiva, la mujer más extraordinaria que podría conocer jamás. Nos conocemos prácticamente desde que eramos niños y siempre estuviste ahí para mi. — Peter acuno tus manos entre las suyas y lentamente fue colocando una rodilla en el suelo y otra doblada en un angulo de 90°— Me he enamorado de tu personalidad, de cada uno de tus gestos, cada cabello, cada lunar, cada uno de tus poros. Estoy totalmente enamorado de ti y no puedo imaginarme una vida sin ti y por eso..._

_Hizo una breve pausa soltando tus manos las cuales llevaste a tu rostro intentando contener las lagrimas que amenazaban por caer como cascadas por tus mejillas y limpiando aquellas que ya se había escapado dejando un rastro húmedo y salado al descender. Saco la pequeña caja de terciopelo negro del mismo bolsillo donde la había dejado antes de haberte llevado al jardín romanticamente decorado por sus propias manos para ese especifico momento deseando que todo fuera perfecto, un sollozo se escapo de tus labios mientras sonreías cuando la abrió dejándote ver la hermosa sortija de compromiso que se hallaba resguardada en su interior._

_— ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?_ **»**


	2. Steve Rogers

**┏ ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ ┓**

**Todo tiene un fin**

**┗ ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ ┛**

**• ﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌** **﹌** **﹌﹌** **﹌﹌﹌﹌﹌ •**

**❀**

_Realmente creí que estaríamos juntos por siempre, pero las cosas no duran eternamente. Porque claro,_ **_todo tiene un inicio y_ ** **_un final_ ** _que llegara tarde o temprano a pesar del dolor que esto cause._

_Me encantaba verte, tus ojos brillantes de felicidad y tu encantadora sonrisa, a pesar de estar juntos ya casi 4 años aun hacías que mi corazón revoloteara._

_Admito que incluso llegue a soñar sobre nuestros hijos,_ _ **nosotros siendo una familia.**_ _Que pena que nunca llegara a ser real_.

**Porque tú te mereces algo mejor.**  
**Algo, que yo no puedo darte.**

_Por supuesto que me di cuenta, como mi cuerpo se iba debilitando. Pero no quería preocuparte, todavía tenia fuerzas. Se que me estaba comportando egoistamente porque al final quien más sufrirías serías tú, pero quería tener hermosos recuerdos a tu lado mientras pudiera, antes de que todo se desvaneciera._

_Todo comenzó a volverse más claro cuando mi piel fue perdiendo el color, cuando mi cabello fue perdiendo su brillo y comencé a perder peso. Empece a usar ropa más cubierta, tratando de disimular lo obvio, no estaba bien._

Wanda abrió la puesta de mi habitación y después de haber entrado la cerro detrás suyo, obviamente no podía disimular su mirada de preocupación por más que intentara cubrirla con una falsa sonrisa. Camino a pasos lentos y se sentó a un lado mio en el borde de la cama posando de manera suave su mano sobre la mía, se sentía tan cálida en comparación a mi fría mano.

No pude disimular más, no con ella, mi mejor amiga. No es como si realmente le pudiera ocultar algo tan extremo. Me aferre a ella en un abrazo mientras dejaba salir las lagrimas que llevaba conteniendo tanto tiempo y ahogaba mis sollozos en su cuello. Sentí como su cuerpo temblaba, pero no soltó una lagrima mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

Trataba de ser fuerte por mi. Eso me hacia sentir peor, causarle dolor a los que más apreciaba y que no lo demostraran para intentar animarme. **Es horrible.**

— Se que ya no me queda tiempo, Wanda— dije como pude con voz baja y temblorosa.— Tengo que acabar con esto, pero **tengo tanto miedo.**

— Lo sé, nena.— a pesar de lo suave y segura que sono me percate del sollozo que se le escapo.

 _Wanda siempre fue un gran apoyo para mi, mi mejor amiga. Y aun más con todo esto, se que a pesar de que no le gustaba la decisión que tome me siguió apoyando, porque quería hacerme lo más feliz posible en esta situación_.

_Y finalmente llego el momento que más me aterraba..._

— Steve, **tenemos que hablar** — realmente te impresionabas a ti misma, poder mostrar una seguridad y calma que definitivamente perdiste desde hace tanto, aunque no sabías por cuanto más mantendrías esa fachada.

El rubio quien se había levantado radiante de su cama al verte poco a poco fue borrando el rastro de felicidad en su rostro al escuchar aquellas palabras bien conocidas por advertir la llegada de una mala noticia, su ceño se frunció con preocupación.

— Cariño, ¿qué sucede? — sus hermosos orbes azules se encontraron con los tuyos y sus manos acariciaron con suavidad tus delgados brazos haciendo que te estremecieras.

Parpadeaste con rapidez para desaparecer las lagrimas que amenazaban con brotar de tus ojos, en el fondo te arrepentías por haber extendido esto todo lo que pudiste. Ahora sabías que sería más doloroso.

— Eres la persona más maravillosa que pude haber conocido, Steve— pronunciaste con una suave sonrisa acariciando su rostro.— Nunca podre conocer a nadie mejor que tú, amable, dulce, cariñoso, tímido, apasionado, noble, protector y un sin fin de cosas más, quiero que lo tengas muy presente, ¿de acuerdo?

— Claro, amor.— te sonrió con dulzura aunque sus ojos aun se mostraban temerosos— Pero no se a que viene eso, me estas asustando. _**Siento que te estas despidiendo.**_

No podías seguir mirándolo a aquellos ojos que te derretían, si lo hacías, sabes que mandarías todo al diablo y te quedarías con él, pero no querías condenarlo a eso.

— **_Estoy rompiendo contigo, Rogers_** — tus ojos se mantenían ya fijos en el suelo, te negabas a mirar su rostro así que simplemente pudiste escuchar como soltaba aire, pudiste sentir como su tacto ya no se encontraba en tus brazos y viste como sus pies se alejaban unos pasos. Como si le hubieran propinado un golpe, _y es que a pesar de que no fue físico, emocionalmente así lo sintió._

Froto su cara con las palmas de sus manos intentando recuperarse, pero por más que lo intentaba el dolor que sentía en su pecho no se calmaba.

— ¿Porqué?— escuchar su voz rota fue el detonante perfecto para que las lagrimas descendieran por tus mejillas y cayeran al suelo.

Respiraste ondo y lanzaste la bomba que acabó con su unión— **_Porque ya no te amo._**

_Mentira._  
_Mentira tras mentira fueron saliendo de mi boca para que me creyeras, necesitaba que lo hicieras._

_Después de todo, sabia que si te enterabas de que realmente estaba muriendo no te hubieras apartado de mi por ningún motivo..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, este fue el de Steve Rogers, también tiene un tiempo y a pesar de no ser tan malo como el anterior también pasará por un proceso de edición.

**Author's Note:**

> A pesar de la mala calidad que posee este trabajo, no pude resistirme y corregí algunas faltas ortográficas que eran bastante evidentes, sin embargo, todo lo demás permaneció igual.


End file.
